User blog:Cod1/U.S. Air Force Pararescuemen vs. Task Force 777
Task Force 777 - The Egyptian military's elite Special forces unit. Vs... The U.S. Air Force Pararescuemen - Highly trained Airmen who fight to rescue U.S. forces traped behind enemy lines. ... WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Task Force 777, is an Egyptian military counter-terrorism and special operations unit created in 1977 by the government of Anwar Sadat in response to concerns of increased terrorist activity following the expulsion of Soviet military advisors from the country by Sadat and his efforts to achieve peace with Israel. The unit actively trains with a number of Western special operations groups, including the United States Army's Delta Force, United States Navy SEALs, and the French GIGN. Weapons Pararescuemen are United States Air Force Special Operations Command (AFSOC) and Air Combat Command (ACC) operatives tasked with recovery and medical treatment of personnel in humanitarian and combat environments. They are the only members of the DoD specifically organized, trained and equipped to conduct personnel recovery operations in hostile or denied areas as a primary mission. Also known as "PJs" (Para Jumpers), The process of becoming a "PJ" is known informally as "the Pipeline" or "Superman School." Successfully completing it takes about two years of intense physical and mental effort. Of the many who begin the process, only the most determined will graduate; sometimes as few as four to six from a class of nearly 100. From start to finish the drop out rate is 60 to 90 percent from each class. Of the 22 enlisted Air Force Cross recipients, 12 have been awarded to Pararescuemen. Weapons Who. Is. Deadliest? U.S. Air Force Pararescuemen Task Force 777 Battle PJ: TF-777: It is 10:00 PM at night, a team of U.S. Air Force Pararescuemen wearing ABUs and maroon berets are inserted in by helicopter to rescue a downed pilot who crashed in an Egyptian town. The PJs move in to the town with there weapons ready. When the Pararescuemen get to the pilot they ask if he's ok and check his vital signs. Then suddenly a team of five Task Force 777 members ambush the Pararescuemen which begins the battle. A Task Force 777 member jumps out and kills a PJ with his AKM. Then, a Pararescuman dodges another TF-777's gunfire and kills him with his GUU-5/P. Then two PJ run into a house but then one of the PJ's are killed by a Task Force 777 Hiding in one of the rooms with a PKM. the other Pararescueman sees this an throws an M67 grenade into the room killing the TF-777 member. The PJ continues searching the house for any enemys. Out of nowere a Task Force 777 member jumps out and engages the Pararescueman in close combat with his combat knife. The TF-777 member swings at the PJ but misses. The PJ takes out his modern tomahawk, the TF-777 member Swings again, but the PJ dodges and hits the Combat knife out of his enemys hand with his tomahawk. The Task Force 777 member fearlessly trys to punch, and choke the PJ but, the PJ Mercilessly hits the TF-777 member in the head with the tomahawk which breaks open his skull, and splatters his blood on the wall. The two Pararescuemen Outside the house engage the two remaining Task Force 777 members. A TF-777 member kills one of the PJs with his AKM. The other PJ then kills him with his M249 SAW. The last remaining TF-777 takes out his M79 grenade launcher and fires it at the pararescueman. The Shrapnel tears right through the PJ wich kills him. The TF-777 member, thinking that he won the battle, attempts to take the pilot hostage. The last Pararescueman sees and then charges at the TF-777 member. The Task Force 777 looks back and then gets shot by the pararecueman at point blank range with his GUU-5/P, killing him. The Pararescueman, and the pilot yell "Air Force!" in victory, then the PJ takes out his walkie talkie and tells the rescue helicopter to come and get himself, and the pilot out of there. Category:Blog posts